Eve the halfbreed
by A crystal tear
Summary: Eve is a witch. Or part witch anyway. Having more creatures in her family than the Forbidden Forest only complicates growing up even more. Follow her adventures at Hogwarts from First year to last. If she even stays alive that long.
1. The Train, The Guys and The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter even though I wish I did. I do own the original characters though and the plot so if you are planning to use them in anyway contact me first.**

**This is a story that I had just though about and really wanted to get it on here. I do havea few other chapter with me but I am going to keep working on them. Now I'm sorry if I have some spelling mistakes or if I place a comma where I'm not supposed to, but I don't havea beta and i really don't plan to get one, so please bear with me.**

**I LOVE it when reader send me ideas. Even if you think it is the stupidest thing in the world i always get inspiration from them. Flames are welcome but I do ask that you try not to be to harsh like say that my story sucks and I should quit writing it because I'm embarrassing myself or something like that. I hope you guys like it and I'm always open to suggestions.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed as I floated in between consciousness and dreaming, feeling completely relaxed, not planning to get up any time soon.

When I thought I was going to slip back asleep I felt a hesitant nudge on my shoulder. I swatted at it but became annoyed as it did it again and again until I begrudgingly opened my eyes.

Squinting against the light I distinctly saw the outline of one of our many house elves, Sparkle. Sparkle had been assigned to me from the day I was born to be my personal nanny whenever my parents were busy.

"Five more minutes, Sparkle." I said closing my eyes again, pulling the covers tight around me.

Once again I felt the nudge as I sighed and opened my eyes, "My deepest apologies, Mistress Guinevere but I was given orders from Mistress Maeve and Master Darius to wake you up now and not take no for an answer so Sparkle must wake Mistress Guinevere up." The house elf said shyly.

I smiled sleepily at my personal and favorite house elf and said, "Thank you, Sparkle." My forehead scrunched in confusion, "But why do my parents want me up early?"

Sparkle's eyes widened and a smile spred on her face. "Don't tell me Mistress Guinevere has forgotten about going to Hogwarts today?"

My eyes snapped fully open at that. Throwing off the silk covers to my four poster bed, while muttering several curse words, I leaned down and hugged Sparkle while saying "Oh my god! I'm going to Hogwarts today!" Kissing Sparkle on the head I ran to my large master bath room and quickly stripped off my clothes and jumped in my large shower.

Scrubbing as fast as I could I lathered on my raspberry shampoo and conditioner with my honey scented body wash. I jumped out of my shower at record speed and threw on a large fluffy towel. Sparkles was outside my door holding a set of Muggle clothes. With a snap of her fingers I was dry. I smiled and ran back into the bathroom and changed into comfortable dark blue skinny jeans and a whit tank top with silver flats. I combed my long silver hair and applied bits of make-up but not a lot.

I stepped back and looked back at my stunning reflection.

It was one of the few times I loved the fact that my family tree had more magical creatures in it, than the forbidden forest. My grandmother being a Veela only made it better.

I stepped outside and smiled at Sparkle.

I bent down and embraced the house-elf in a hug. "I'm really going to miss you Sparkles. Who else is going to make me hot coco when I'm sad or wake me up when I'm being lazy or even help me pick out outfits for parties."

The house elf's eyes immediately started filling with tears, "Mistress Guinevere is so kind and sweet to Sparkle. Not once has mistress Guinevere yelled at Sparkle even when Sparkle deserved it."

I smiled at the house elf and said, "You never deserve to be yelled at. You're the best house elf in the world." I smiled at the house elf and said, "Now if you could please check around the house to see that I haven't forgot anything I would very much appreciate it. And if you could meet me at the front door before you leave I would very much like that to."

Sparkle nodded and disappeared with a small 'pop'.

I left my room which covered most of the 5th floor and raced down the many large and fantastic looking staircases to a very open looking kitchen. House elves were running here and there all preparing breakfast loading them onto silver trays and leading them to the family dining room. Stopping a house elf I asked where my parents were. The house elf responded in a kind old voice and said, "Master Darius and Mistress Maeve are in family dining room waiting for Mistress Guinevere."

I thanked the house elf and quickly ran to the family dining room.

I stepped through the doors to the cozy room as I sat down. The room had a fireplace at the end of it and the walls were covered in paintings of old heads of the family, all of them chatting happily with each other.

My father was laughing as he read the daily prophet clearly making fun of all the rubbish written in it while my mother smiled and hugged me while saying "Morning Eve." My mother being half-Veela was incredibly beautiful. Her silver hair being tied back and in an outfit similar to mine she could have past of as an older sister. But then again being a Veela wasn't always a good thing. If anyone ever took one of us by surprise it could be very bad. My mother and I constantly had to clamp down on our powers or men would be asking us to marry them daily. Even if we fully concentrated it was difficult and often was incredibly uncomfortable, and bits of it usually slipped out. Sometimes it was very tempting to let go of that power just to relax.

My father was equally handsome with the help of his Metamorphmagus skills. My father ran his hands through his now turquoise hair, having it flash different colors with his emotion. I laughed as my father made show of doing this every morning.

Looking at the paper my forehead scrunched. Taking the paper from my dad I read:

_**PEOPLE GONE MISSING**_

_**All across England Witches and Wizards, Muggleborns and Purebloods alike are going missing. Strange happenings are going on at all hours and all towns. The Ministry is baffled as to why this is happening. When rumor had it the famous Harry Potter was one of the missing in question many people became frantic. Hermione Granger a very close friend to Harry Potter and one of the famous trio informed us, "That is insane. Harry is one of the best wizards I know and one of the most guarded. No one could have gotten to him" Upon farther questioning it was found that he and his newlywed wife Ginevra Weaselywere taking a nine month trip around the world, many relaxed. For more information on this please turn to pg.-**_

My father took the paper, back saying, "I was reading that," In a playful tone.

"You were laughing, not reading." I teased my father.

The house elves streamed into the room placing various dishes in front of us. We all hurried through our breakfast and left the dishes to be washed later.

As we were about to walk out the door Sparkle appeared.

We shared one last hug, her making me promise to owl her if the house elves at Hogwarts weren't feeding me right. I laughed and waved as we climbed into a black Mercedes that was magically enlarged to fit the trunk and all us in the back while the chauffeurdrove.

My parents and I just talked the whole ride to London about anything we could think of. When we finally arrived in King's cross station it was almost 11. We hurried through the station ignoring all the looks people were giving us.

I ran through the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4 quarters, panting my mother at my side my father appearing only seconds after us.

After catching my breath I gasped at the magnificent sight before me.

The Hogwarts Express in all its shiny red glory was flooded with families of all sizes, shapes and colors. Older students were hugging and meeting up with old friends, while first years were all nervous keeping close to their parents. Many people were pushing past trying to find a spare compartment to load their heavy trunks and familiars.

I faced my mother. I could see small tears in her eyes. My mom leaned down and hugged me, kissing my silver hair identical to her own. Her slightly sharp teeth flashing beautifully in a dazzling smile as she leaned back to look at me.

"God, I can't believe you 11 already, Eve." Her voice sounding sad but proud.

My father came over and said, "Come on May, you saw the signs. When she got out of dippers it must have been pretty obvious she was growing."

We both giggled at that.

"Now you write home every week, you hear? And make sure you eat right and don't stay up to late. And make sure you-"

She was cut off by me launching into her arms.

My father joined in as we all laughed repeating goodbyes, but none of us making any sign of moving or breaking the hug.

The only thing that broke the embrace was the whistle of the Hogwarts express.

"I love you guys." I said in one last embrace.

Braking free I ran up to the train, jumping on the side just as the train started to move. Gripped tight to the train I leaned over the rail and waved.

They waved back.

Neither of us stopped as the train started to pick up speed. Even when I was sure they couldn't see me anymore I kept waving.

As the train started to turn I smiled as King's cross station grew smaller and smaller until it was out of sight.

* * *

After staring wistfully out at the land straining my enhanced vision just to get one last glimpse at the station, I opened the door to the train searching for an empty compartment. One was filled with boys, throwing Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans at one another. Pass. Another compartment was filled with older girls, gossiping from what my enhanced ears could hear. Pass.

"Did you see in the Prophet what they wrote about those people going missing…"

Pass. Pass. Pass.

After going through what must have been at least 20 compartments at the end of the train when all hope seemed lost, I came to the last compartment.

Inside were three boys, two chatting happily while the third was reading a rather thick volume.

These boys were probably the best I was going to get on the train.

`_Oh well if they become difficult I can always use the Veela charm on them'_

Sliding open the compartment door all chatter stopped and all eyes were on me. I smiled my toothy smile, inherited by my great, great grandma Amelia, a vampire; I let go a small percentage of my Veela charm. The desired affect was immediate.

The two boys talking looked like they were in a daze, drooling over me while the one reading looked slightly more composed but not by much.

'_Thank you Grandma Ann…'_

"Hi." I said using the full power of my voice. "I was wondering if I could sit in here. All the compartments are full and I need a seat. I promise I won't bother you…" I left the statement hanging faking shyness.

None of them made any movement to acknowledge that I had said anything still lost in the Veela charm.

I eased up on the power looking falsely disappointed and said, "Oh. Well I could always find a different compartment if yo-"

"No!" All three boys practically shouted.

I inwardly smirked. Men were so easy to manipulate.

Faking surprise I sat down and smiled at them batting my eyes a bit for good measure.

All eyes were still on me. The one closest to me, one of the guys who had been talking earlier stretched out his hand, "Hi. I'm Jacob." He said in a rush.

Jacob looked like he was in first year. He had sandy color hair and grey eyes and looked tall and fit for an 11 year old.

I quickly noticed that I hadn't taken down the Veela affects yet and quickly did so. All the boys visibly relaxed.

"Hi Jacob, I'm Guinevere. But that's kind of a mouthful so call me Eve." Taking his hand instead of shacking it he brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

I had to admit I really admired his bravery. Not many guys would try that with a Veela.

Turning to the other two the one talking with Jacob earlier stuck out his hand but this time did not try to kiss it, still under the effects of my natural beauty. "Hi, I'm Niles."

Niles looked like he was 11 too and had rich dark brown hair that reached a little past his shoulders that was tied back with a black piece of cloth, and matching chocolate brown eyes.

The next guy looked somehow older than the others but still 11. He had midnight black hair that was longer than Niles's and vivid green eyes. He was muscled and taller than the rest. All he said was "Zane" and went back to reading a rather think volume.

I glanced at the cover and was shocked.

"Your studding Mermish?" I asked shock evident in my voice.

Zane's eyebrows shot up as he looked over the book. "Yeah…Why do you ask?"

I openly laughed. Seconds later what sounded like grumbling and screeches could be heard coming from my mouth.

Zane's jaw dropped as he stared at me. "No way…You know Mermish?"

I nodded. "My great grandma Lucinda on my mom's side is half Merperson. Since the gene went on through own family, technically, I'm 1/16 Merperson. She's taught me since I was 5."

A smile broke from my face at the loud exclamations from Niles and Jacob.

Zane seemed to be deep in thought. "Lucinda…Wait. You don't mean…What did you say you last name was again?"

The smile slowly slipped from my face as I cursed under my breath. Everyone always seemed to find out to quickly…

"I didn't. It's Ellis."

All three boys looked more shocked than when I came in here.

Niles the first one to break the silence said, "So…If you're an Ellis that means-"

"That I'm one of the biggest half breeds alive? Yeah."

I sighed and leaned back in my sighing. Everyone always though they were so dam better just because their blood is _purer_. What does that even mean? I could do what full grown wizards couldn't when I was 3 and yet they treat me like vermin for being born the way I was.

"That's pretty dam awesome." Niles said awe clear in his voice.

My eyes widened as I looked for any sigh of rejection in his face. I found none. I felt relief practically pour out of me. I got up not caring and threw my arms around Niles. He was shocked to say the least. When he finally recovered his senses he blushed a bit and wrapped his arms around me to. Giving him a small kiss on the cheek I let go and sat back in my seat.

"Thanks Niles. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Niles just scrunched his forehead in confusion and said, "I'm sorry but did I miss something important?"

I giggled and said, "You have no idea how many times I've been rejected because of what I am. I'm the biggest Half-breed in the history of the world. I'm placed even lower than the muggle-borns because I'm not even completely a witch."

All the boys looked understanding as Jacob threw a comforting arm around me and said, "Well you don't have to worry about us. Zane's the only pureblood here and he's not going to judge you for being born the way you are. Plus Niles is right. That is pretty dam awesome." I laughed and kissed Jacob on the cheek whispering a small "Thanks"

Any awkwardness that was there from bringing up my name was completely broken when the witch pushing a trolley full of sweets came by and asked if we would like any. After buying half the cart we all dug in and for an hour just relaxed in simple conversation about Hogwarts.

I pulled out my wand and started playing with it. My grandpa Dean on my father's side was a wand maker. Not as big as Olivander's though. He made custom wands so they worked better than the ones that would choose you at Olivander's. When I got accepted into Hogwarts my family was so proud that everyone gathered together and gave a hair to my grandpa to make my very own wand. I looked at my wand with pride. Elder, Eleven inches, Unicorn hair, Phoenix feather, Veela hair, Vampire Hair, Elf Hair, Merperson Hair, and so many others.

While chewing on some Chocolate frogs and twirling my wand, Jacob asked, "So Eve. Do you mind if I ask what exactly you are?"

Swallowing the Cockroach Cluster I nodded and said sure, "As I've already said I'm 1/16 Merperson, 1/16 Werewolf, 1/4 Vampire, 1/4 Veela, 1/4 Elf," I said wiggling my slightly pointed ears, "3/64 Giant, don't ask me how we got that but I am part giant, but they think that the only thing passed down to me from them was the immunity to a stunner. I don't know about several stunners, I haven't tried. I'm 1/64 Goblin, I'm a Metamorphmagus, even though I don't use my powers as much as my dad. I'm a Seer, which means I can sometimes see what happens in the future. Maybe once or twice a week. I am a Parselmouth, which means I can talk to snakes, I can fly without aide of a broomstick, and I'm a Full elemental which means I can control all the elements and…Oh yeah."

I tapped the base of my throat three times when a gold chain appeared. I pick it up and hanging from the gold chain was a beautiful medallion with many runes engraved in it.

"This necklace has been passed down on my dad's side of the family. It gives the user the power to talk to animals, both magical and non-magical."

I slipped the necklace back under my shirt and tapped my neck three times and watched as the necklace melted back into my skin.

Then I remembered something important. Even though my parents love me they had to admit I could be dangerous to other students at Hogwarts.

"And also there's a few things I need to say first about safety and stuff if you actually are serious about being around me." Zane raised his eyebrows in a rather sarcastic matter and said, "Safety?"

Making a face I started counting off my fingers and said,"Well Number 1: Stay away from me on full moons. I may not have enough werewolf in me to transform but with the help of the vampire I get pretty blood thirsty. Number 2: Please, Please, Please, try not to cut yourself. Since how young I am compared to other vampires I have a _slight _control problem. Number 3: Since I am part Veela, I have a control problem with my powers. So whatever you do, don't sneak up on me." I finished with a grimace.

All the boys just shrugged.

I smiled. Only pre-teen boys would meet some random, very dangerous girl, who could very likely hurt them without her knowing, and not care in the slightest.

This was going to be a good year.

* * *

After talking and getting to know all the guys for a few hours, it turns out they are all really good guys. They had all met at one point or another and had been friends since. Even though Zane was quiet, sneaking out a bit of the Veela charm always got a few sentences from him.

I did catch the boys more than once, starring at me but it was fun watching them blush.

I demonstrated most of my powers, changing the color of my eyes, floating a few feet off the ground, with the help of some white smoke floating beneath me, creating different elements out of nothing. Right when I was hypnotizing the boys with a few notes was when a prefret came by our compartment. He slid open the compartment door and his ears were immediately assaulted with the sound, becoming hypnotized along with the boys. With the door open others heard the notes to and came. I was unaware of this as my back was to the door, me facing the boys.

Soon quite a few boys and girls had gathered outside to listen. It wasn't until a girl tapped me on the shoulder did I realize they were there. She had a shiny silver badge with an "H" on it. The second I stopped singing all the boys snapped out of their trance.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize others had heard." I said quickly using my Metamorphmagus skills to cover my blush.

The girl in the "H" badge looked confused and said, "That's alright sweetie. We just came by to say that we'll be at Hogwarts soon and to get dressed in your school robes." She quickly closed the door and shooed away all the boys.

I turned back to the boys biting my lip. I mumbled out a "Sorry."

As Zane so often did, he was the first one to catch on, "What was it we all felt while you were singing? You were using your 'Veela Charm' right?"

"Not really. That was the smallest amount possible I could use without losing control of my power. And even than that wasn't very much."

I looked down completely concentrating on not blushing.

Jacob scratched the back of his head. Niles looked down blushing. What made it worse was Zane didn't look like anything happened. He just smirked.

`_Dear God, please get us off this subject'_

And like the answer to my prayers, like she always was, flames went up on my shoulder and a seconds later a beautiful blue, silver and gold phoenix appeared perched on my shoulder, lightly sticking it's talons for grip, but never hurting me. Even though she was the size of a swan she managed to fit perfectly on my shoulder.

I smiled at my familiar as it trilled happily nipping my ear in affection.

"How you doing Rain?" I said reaching to kiss the top of her head, and smiling and her.

Jacob and Niles welcoming the distraction with open arms, asked every type of question about Rain until I left to go change.

Smiling at the phoenix still perched on my shoulder I entered the bathroom and dressed in my school robes taking off the Muggle ones from the morning. As I headed back to the compartment I got several looks from different people. Some of awe, some of fear, and some of…jealousy? I couldn't tell.

I trilled to Rain and thanked her for breaking the silence. She nodded and flamed back to her cage.

I walked through the door and sat next to Jacob, now dressed in school robes. Niles was looking outside the window across from Jacob, and Zane was reading across from me.

We all talk in simple conversation until we felt the train slowing. All of us rushing to the window got a good glance at Hogesmade station. "Wow" was pretty much all we could say.

All four of us hurried to get off the train first. Now being related to several very graceful magical creatures I don't trip. Ever. But in my extreme excitement to get off the train, I failed to notice the Pipe sticking off from a part off the train.

Not having enough time to react I could only put my hands out to brake the fall. Closing my eyes I waited for the fall…When it never came.

Instead of the hard platform I expected I was met with strong arms. Opening my eyes I smiled brightly at the sight before me. Zane had dropped his books in time to catch me. He pulled me up and steadied me, then picking up his books. Jumping down he offered his hand and smirked.

Covering my blush I took his hand and jumped down. We then heard a loud, gruff voice "Firs' Years'. Firs' years over here."

A huge man stood in front of us, in a large brown mole-skin coat that looked to be made of only pockets. I marveled at the size of the man. He was even bigger than my great, great grandpa Tobias, and he was 1/4 Giant.

Following the rest of the first years we all walked through a path between trees. For a few minutes it was nothing but silence as we all practically bounced up and down with excitement. Jacob, Niles and Zane all stuck close to me which I was glad for.

Jacob had thrown an arm over my shoulder while Zane was on my other side and Niles next to him. Zane was smirking at me every time he got the chance while I willed myself to cover my blush. When I finally though he had gotten cocky enough I put on a little 'Veela charm.' Not enough to make him drool but enough to make him stumble a bit.

Zane getting my point grabbed my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. I eased up on the charm. I smiled at him when he didn't let go.

Walking out from a wall of trees we all gasped at the beautiful sight before us. A large castle in all its glory shined as it sat like it had for centuries above them all. A large black lake looked like glass as they approached, not a ripple in the water.

"Only four' to a boat." The large man said climbing in a boat all for himself.

We all climbed in the small wooden boat. Zane next to me and Niles and Jacob in front. When everyone was seated they boat started to move. I leaned over the side of the boat. To the human eye it would appear that nothing was in the lake. They were wrong of course. With my eyes I could see everything. My eyes as a vampire easily let me see in the dark, and my eyes as a merperson let me see through water. That plus the enhanced werewolf and elf eyesight and I could see everything. Merpeople were swimming unusually close to the surface trying to get sight of the new first years. Tentacles of the giant squid could be seen in all directions of the pond.

The boys gave me a questioning look, but I just smiled. I opened my mouth and began to sing in Mermish. My great grandma Lucinda (1/2 Merperson) and my grandma Ann (Veela) found out that if they sung together they could coax the mermaids to come out. Since I am 1/16 Merperson and 1/4 Veela they believed that I would be able to do this all on my own.

As my notes became sweeter and more comforting one of the braver Merpeople came above the surface. A few girls jumped in jump in surprise. I hissed at them daring any of them to scream. They didn't.

I turned my face back to the surface of the water to see two more rise up. Two were girls and one was a man all looking around a few year older than me.

I smiled. In Mermish I said "_Hello."_

The man or boy I should say said, "_Hello. May I ask how you are able to speak with us? No one other than an old head master has ever truly been able to properly speak with us and even then his voice lacks right sounds."_

"_I am a descendant of one of your people. I assume the headmaster was not able to get the sounds right because he is not one of you?"_

"_That is probably true. What is your name child?"_

"_My name is Eve. May I ask yours?"_

"_My name is Ari." _By now the two girls had sunk back down again and we had reached the other side of the lake.

"_Well it was wonderful meeting you Ari. I hope we can speak again soon."_ I said stepping out of the boat.

"_Of course. We always welcome our own. Go to the edge of the lake and call. I will try my best to come." _With that said Ari slid back under the water like he never came. Zane, Jacob and Niles followed me out of the boat.

"What was that about?" Niles said squinting at the water.

"I'll tell you later," as I said it, the giant man raised his huge hand and knocked on a large door.

No more than a minute later the door opened to reveal a man. Looking around 25 the man had dark hair and eyes, with a kind, round face. Smiling at the large man he said "Thanks Hagrid. I'll take it from here."

"Welcome, Professor Longbottom. I'll just be heading up now." Hagrid said sliding past him.

When Hagrid was gone the professor turned to us and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Tonight what will happen is we will walk through those doors to the Great hall and you will be sorted in to one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. During your years here at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. Your accomplishments will earn you house points, while your failures will lose you points. At the end of the school year the house with the most points will win the house cup. Alright then, Let's go."

Opening the doors he led us in until we can to even larger wooden doors. Not pausing he threw open the doors and lead us inside.

The Great Hall was magnificent. The enchanted ceiling looked exactly like the night sky. The candles were bright and mysterious as they floated above our heads. Four tables sat, all with different colors.

Walking in between two tables Professor Longbottom brought out a stool and a very ragged, dirty hat.

For a few moments the hat did absolutely nothing. Then a rip appeared near the brim and grew larger…and the hat began to sing.

**(A/n: I suck at poetry. I really do. So sorry but I'm just going to use the song from PS.)**

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Cheers erupted from all around the Great hall. Professor Longbottom then pulled out a long scroll. "Now when I call your name please step forward. Abbot, Carrie."

A shy looking girl rushed forward and sat on the stool and placed the hat over her head. The hat covered her eyes. For a few moments nothing happened. Then in a bellowing voice the hat said, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

A table with people dressed in yellow went up in cheers. Carrie blushed, scarlet and hurriedly took off the hat and ran to the table.

This repeated for a few people until I head, "Ellis, Guinevere"

Whispers broke out. Jacob smiled, while Zane gave my hand a comforting squeeze. Niles gave me a small push forward. I walked up the steps with my head held high ignoring all the whispers and stares.

Sitting down on the stool, Professor Longbottom placed the hat on my head. It covered my eyes and ears as a strange voice started to speak.

"My, my, what do we have here? An Ellis…You should be very proud dear…Not many people in your family are accepted into Hogwarts. Now let's see…There's talent, quite a lot of talent to say the least. And very much a lot of power, yes all your family has a lot of power…Ah we have a great brain here perfect for Ravenclaw…But a heart very loyal and true, got to be Hufflepuff…Ah but look at this…So very cunning…You'd be perfect for Slytherien…Yes you would…But alas…No. You would not be happy there. What I see here instead is bravery. You would do anything to protect the ones you love no matter what it costs you…Yes it has to be GRYFFINDOR"

Cheers and shouts erupted from the table dressed in red. Before taking of the hat I muttered a quick "Thanks" in my mind. I swear I heard faint chuckled as I pulled the hat away and sat it down on the stool. Turning away I calmly walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to a staring forth year.

Early on Jacob and Niles both got sorted in to Gryffindor with me. Then there was just one left.

"West, Zane"

Zane calmly walked up to the stool and allowed for the hat to be placed on his head. Niles, Jacob and I all had our fingers crossed on the table. A variety of emotions placed across Zane's face (For he was actually tall enough so the hat didn't slip over his eyes) but it was obvious that he was clearly uncomfortable. Straining my powers I tried to send a small amount of charm to him to make him relax. Zane looked over at me and briefly before becoming a little uncomfortable again. I strained to send him a little more power, but only seconds later the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR."

All three of us jumped up and cheered louder than anyone, with the rest of the Gryffindors, as Zane quickly but calmly came to sit next to us. Niles and Jacob both gave him a slap on the back while I gave him a quick hug.

We all sat down as a strict looking woman stood up from the center of the table. In a loud clear voice she said, "Excellent! Now that we are all sorted I would like to make a few announcements. First, the Forest around the grounds is forbidden to all first year students and it would do for the older students to remember that as well. Second, our caretaker Mr. Filch has banned several new items that can be found on the list nailed to his office door. Now since that has all been said and done I only have one thing to say. Tuck in!" In seconds the entire table was heaved down with magnificent foods of all sorts.

Helping ourselves we all shoveled food into our mouths like there was no tomorrow, myself included. I never was one for table manners.

After stuffing ourselves full, the headmistress released us to our common rooms. With the Prefects leading in front we all began our long journey to the Gryffindortower. Stopping outside a portrait with a very fat lady in it the prefect said, "Phoenix" the portrait swung open and appeared a hole. The prefect climbed through the hole as the rest of us followed. Inside was a magnificent common room.

The fire was blazing making the room very warm and cozy. The couches and armchair looked very comfortable and there were many tables to study. After the prefect directed us to our rooms I hugged all the guys' goodnight.

Walking up the stairs I quickly found my room. Inside were five four-poster beds. Four other girls were already in there whispering.

"Don't worry. Hogwarts in one of the safest places in all of Europe. Whoever is taking people can't get to us here."

I knocked on the door and smiled at the girls alerting them to my presence. Only one girl smiled, while the other ignored me.

I walked over to my bed and picked up my pj's. As I was heading for the bathroom I stopped. A few weeks before I left, Sparkle had been teaching me some wandless magic. Apparently I was gifted in it. And for once it wasn't something I had inherited from my family. I snapped my fingers and was immediately dressed in a long T-shirt and loose sweats.

The girl who smiled said, "That's so cool. How'd you do it?"

I smiled and said, "My house-elf Sparkle taught me. Apparently I'm gifted in wandless magic along with me being part elf. Since elves are related to house-elves I can do some of their magic."

"Well I have to say that's really impressive. I'm Cat by the way." Sticking out her hand I shook it. "Nice to meet you Cat. I'm Guinevere but call me Eve."

"Hey is it true you're a Metamorphmagus?" she said looking genuinely interested not at all insulting.

I smirked. In seconds my hair was in loose blond ringlets that were resting on my shoulders. I had shrunk a few inches and my eyes were now a chocolate brown. A mirror image of Cat.

"You tell me." I said in a voice identical to her own. I laughed at her expression, while switching back to my long silver hair and ice blue eyes.

"That's so amazing. You were the one singing on the train right?" She said

"Yeah that was me. I really didn't mean for everyone to hear through." Looking around most of the other girls had focused their attention on the conversation.

"Well you sing beautifully." Looking at me she said, "So this is your true form right?"

"Sort of. I change few things like eye color and stuff though my hair really is silver. My parents don't really want me to shift a lot though they do let me; I mean they never outright tell me not to shift. They want me to feel comfortable with who I am even though my dad changes his hair color every minute. But I guess I have to understand about that since my mom is half-Veela that he wants to keep his looks for her."

A girl snorted. I turned to look at her my eyebrows raised.

She snickered, "Please. You're a Metamorphmagus, part-Veela, part elf, and witch? For all we know you could have just transfigured yourself. If any of those things are true I'll eat my foot."

My eyes flashed a dangerous red as I felt steam come from my clenched hands. Calming down I said, "Wow. Incredible. I'm sorry it's just I've never seen a hog speak before."

The girls mouth dropped open, "Now listen—"

"No you listen you little dimwit. I've taken crap like this from people like you since I was born. And your hell wrong if you think I'm above using my powers against those who insult me." Opening my hands, small flames shot out of them. "So unless you'd like to keep your eye brows and the birds nest you call hair, you won't push me." Closing my hands the flames immediately went out leaving only smoke.

Shocked the girl glared at me and stormed out of the room.

Silence filled the room. I turned back to Cat expecting her to be scared or mad. But instead she was…impressed.

"Oh thank you god, you got rid of Giselle. I mean I'd thought she'd never shut up. She's this know it all Muggle-born whose known she was a witch for about five minutes and now she thinks she knows everything about the wizard world."

I smiled. The other girls around the room smiled to, but still kept their distance.

Freezing for a second, different images flashed before my eyes. I inwardly groaned. What felt like hours but had only been seconds I snapped out of my vision. My forehead scrunched in concentration.

I then got an idea.

"Come here." Pulling Cat over to my bed we sat down.

"Gold, Silver, or Diamond?"

"Diamond. But w-"

"What's your Birthstone?"

"Topaz. Why-"

"Necklace, bracelet or ring,"

"Necklace. Let me fin-"

Putting up my hand for silence I raised my hand, palm side up. A diamond the size of a softball materialized and started floating above my hand. Small parts of the diamond broke off and started linking with one another. This continued at a fast speed until a long chain of diamonds was made. I set aside the chain and materialized a ball of topaz. Cutting it precisely in the shaped of a teardrop, at least two inches long, I cut the right rune in it. Taking it in my hand I stored some energy in it. Taking out my wand I mumbled the appropriate charms. The gem glowed white for a few seconds before I slipped it onto the chain.

Handing it to Cat I said, "I had a vision. Giselle is going to try to get back at me tomorrow and maybe you to. This should be able to throw off any curse she throws at you. Except of course the Unforgivables and several dark curses, but I really doubt she'll use those.

Staring at the beautiful necklace she said, "Thank you. For the necklace and the warning. How on earth did you make it?"

"A family secret of my Dad's. My grandma Bella was an Elemental and magnificent at creating new spells. She was famous for creating magical jewelry and got quite rich off of it. This method has been used a lot in my family since. I put an Anti-theft spell on it and a Find-me charm. So if you ever lose it, just imagine having it and you will."

Confusion past over her features for a second, "Wait, those are really high level spells. How did you learn them?"

"Since most of my family aren't really considered wizard or witch enough to go to Hogwarts, they can't be held against the underage magic laws that apply only to wizards/witches. Up until a few weeks ago I wasn't considered a witch. Because of that I was allowed to practice magic since a young age."

Cat smiled sadly. "Well at least you got training before us. I'm jealous to tell you the truth. I can barely cast a simple levitating charm while you're on fifth year charms."

I smiled "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do great."

After talking to Cat for about an hour she yawned. I said good night as she closed the curtains to her bed. Checking to make sure no one was looking I pulled out an old wooded box from one of the compartments in my trunk and crawled in my bed. Closing my curtains I lifted the lid to the box and was met with six journals, each a different color with a different symbol on each. I smiled at the family heirlooms. My great, great grandpa Grey on my father side traveled around the world finding magical artifacts. Many times he's been called a Treasure hunter. I laugh every time I hear him say it. These were among his best. The personal diaries of the founders, including a journal with detailed instruction on every storage room, classroom, and secret passage way in the school . This journals was also self-updating all the time adding new information. It even showed the current passwords for the other common rooms. It was a gift from him when I got accepted. He was an Elf so he didn't go to Hogwarts and through about possibly selling them but decided against it thinking I would like them better, and maybe I could get into some fun with them. and Among these were my personal diary, which I quickly wrote down the details of my day.

I read for a few hours from Gryffindor's journal. The journals were charmed to never run out of space so it looked a lot thinner that it really was.

After growing tired I "_Nox" _my wand, put away the journals.

Lying down I closed my eyes, thinking through all the amazing events that had happened and fell into a carefree peaceful sleep.


	2. Unicorn Blood, Kara and Animagi

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter! Sadly.**

* * *

I was awaked early in the morning by rays of sunlight streaming through the window. Closing my eyes tighter against the light I got out of bed stretching my stiff mussels.

Climbing out of bed I pulled out my school clothes out the first compartment of my trunk, and snapped my fingers. I was immediately dressed in my school robes with my pj's in hand. Dumping them in a hamper I walked over to a floor length mirror and looked at my reflection.

_`I want to try something different today.' _

I gave myself a quick tan, aside from my pale self, and shortened my hair to my shoulder-blades, while curling them in ringlets, to match Cats. I then shifted my eyes to a pretty gold color and made my eyelashes thick and curly.

After changing my look I smiled and headed down through the common room with my books for today's lessons in hand as well as the journal about Hogwarts for reading material.

Walking into the great hall I quickly found the boys, Jacob falling asleep, Niles not too far behind. Zane raised an eyebrow at my new look but otherwise didn't comment.

"Good Morning." I said hugging the guys welcome.

"What's so good about it…"Jacob slurred as he nearly fell into his breakfast.

"What did you guys do last night? Didn't you guys get any sleep?" I said humor clear in my voice.

"No. We all went wandering around the school. Wanted to see some stuff. We almost got caught by Longbottom though." Niles said, yawning.

"And you guys didn't include me?" I said fake hurt in my voice.

"Believe me we tried to but when we tried to get up the stairs, it turned into a slide and we didn't know how to contact you." Zane said. He stifled a yawn and gulped down a large bit of pumpkin juice.

Looking a little closer one could see Zane had bags under his eyes, but he hid them rather well.

Smiling I got an idea.

"Zane. Gold, Silver or Diamond?"

Around three minutes later I had created a ring for all of us. Zane's was gold with a ruby in it, Niles was silver with topaz, and Jacob had gold with an emerald, while I had diamond with amethyst. I carved the precise rune into each of them, connecting them to each other. I then sent power into them until they were full. I muttered the right charms over them and said, "Done."

"All you guys have to do is wear them. Whenever the gem glows that means one of us wants to speak with each other. All you have to do is tap the gem three times and you'll hear like a whisper or something like that, and what the other person is saying. To send a message just tap the gem twice and whisper the name of the person and your message to the gem. I also put several charms on it so you should be protected from most spells except for the Unforgivables and a few dark curses. There are also Some Anti-Theft charms on it and some Find-me ones to in case you lose it."

All the guys were studying the rings with deep curiosity as they slipped them on.

"Now back to the point. Next time you guys are going out, tell me. I have some invisibility cloaks we could use, and a map of the school," I said handing the journal to Zane.

Flipping through the journal Zane's eyes grew wide. "Is that…us?"

**(A/n: Imagine the Marauder's map, just in the form of a journal, with detailed instructions and definitions on people, class rooms, and other stuff.")**

Smiling I nodded at the boys reactions.

We quickly made plans to meet up in the common rooms tonight, but stopped as Professor Longbottom came around giving out timetables. Jacob and Niles stifled their laughter. Professor Longbottom didn't seem to notice how his hair, eyes and fingernails were a very light shade of pink…And if he did know…

"Hello, kids. Looks like I have some of you for Herbolagy today." He said smiling at us. He handed us our timetables and walked away. Niles and Jacob both burst out laughing.

I looked back at where Professor Longbottom was could see a faint outline of two familiar magical signatures. I turned back to the guys shocked and said, "I can't believe you did that!"

They ignored me and continued to watch the professor.

A few seconds later a sixth-year went up to the professor and whispered something into his ear. His cheeks turning almost as light as his hair, Professor Longbottom raced from the hall, while conjuring a mirror.

I ignored how Jacob and Niles along with many other boys in the great hall, howled with laughter. I read over my time table and saw what classes I had.

_**Monday, Wednesday, Friday:**_

**Charms**

**Transfiguration**

**Potions**

**History of Magic**

_**Tuesday, Thursday:**_

**Herbology**

**DADA**

**Flying**

**Astronomy**

I looked it over with the boys and as it turns out I had at least one of them for every class.

When I was looking around the great hall I saw a third-year reading the daily prophet. Getting up I walked over to him."Hi. Can I barrow the Daily Prophet real quickly?" I said turning on the Veela charm for good measure. Barley knowing what he was doing he handed over the newspaper. "Thank You."

I sighed as I flipped through it. More people went missing. The ministry has no clue what's going on. People are worried.

Handing back the paper I smiled and went back and sat in my seat. Jacob raised an eyebrow and said, "Is that your solution for everything. Turn on the 'Veela charm' on poor unsuspecting boys?"

Tilting my head to the side I pretended to think and said, "Yep. It's pretty fun too. Besides I need to practice.

"Practice?" Niles said chewing on a bit of toast.

"Practice. Concealing my power is a 24 hour job and is very much a constant struggle. Like I told you guys on the train, if I'm taken by surprise or my concentration slips, everyman within a mile radius will be on their knees, proclaiming their everlasting love, willing to do whatever I say. That's why the ministry ranks Veela's as dangerous. Especially part-witch Veelas. So to keep myself from slipping and accidently letting go of my power, it is advised that I release some small bursts of power now and then. So…Practice."

We were then interrupted by the daily mail delivery. Rain flamed to my shoulder and dropped three letter in front of me.

I smiled and cooed over Rain for a bit. She nipped my ear in affection a flamed away.

One letter was from my Great grandpa Alen, one from my parents and one from my cousin in France, Fleur Delacore. Ann's sister had also married a wizard so Fleur was 1/4 Veela just like me.

After talking for a while Niles and I said good-bye and started to charms. Charms' was fairly boring considering I knew the spell backwards and forwards already. Everyone was talking about the missing people. I hugged Niles goodbye and met Jacob and Zane outside of the Transfiguration classroom. Sitting down next to Zane we were told to turn a match into a needle. With a single flick of my wand, I had a small needle. Within the end of the class I was the only one through, Zane had made his match silver and pointy.

Heading to potions we met up with Niles. Walking inside we were met with a very fat man. He laughed and said, "Come in and sit down. Well it's great to see all these bright young faces…Now let's get started shall we?"

The lesson went on normal like any other. Professor Slughorn decided he would be giving us a treat to watch a master at work, so we sat back while he set to work at some high level potion, and ignored most of it, thinking it would be easy lesson. We were all whispering to our rings when it happened. My scenes were struck with a scent all vampires were born knowing. Blood. But not normal blood. No, this was far from normal blood. This was a delicacy known like no other to my kind. Unicorn Blood. Completely taken by surprise it took every last drop of self-control to not jump up and rip the vial from Slughorn's hands and drain every last drop. Taking a deep breath of the beautiful scent of blood, my breath quickened. It smelled so good… I could feel the mind of a vampire come over me. I could feel my eyes turn a blood red and my teeth sharpen on their own accord. It would be so easy. Just even to take one drop. The guys' voices ripped me back from my thoughts. Zane took my hand and held tight. Messages from them poured over me keeping me slightly more in control. Nearly crying out with the pain of not having the blood, I ripped my hands from Zane's and made a mad dash for the door. Faster than anyone could blink I was out in the hallway only one place in mind. Closing in on the lake I threw off my outer robes and transfigured my underclothes into a two piece bathing suit in seconds before diving in. As soon as the water hit me the scent left clear of my mind. I relaxed and my eyes returned to the gold color and my teeth dulled. I self-transfigured gills in the place of my lungs and left my instincts take over as I swam deeper and deeper in the lake.

I let my mind calm as I reached the bottom. My gem was glowing nonstop. I ignored it. Instead I sang a familiar tune in mermish using my Veela charm.

What must have been only a minute later I saw the familiar face. Smiling sadly at Ari, he came to sit/float next to me.

"_What is bothering you child?" _Ari said. He looked concerned.

"_I have done something I am not proud of. I almost gave into temptation of something I knew was wrong because I was not strong enough to resist it. So I came here. You do not mind, do you?"_

"_Of course not. We always welcome our own here. Now let me hear what you believe you did wrong."_

After talking with Ari for a while I really felt better. I didn't mean to but I ended up telling him everything. Even though I was a vampire I never hated what I was, I was proud to be part of the ancient and noble race I shared with my ancestors. He listened very closely and not once interrupted. After I was done he pondered my words for a few moments.

"_I believe you did everything you could. You cannot help want you are or what you were made to do. And if what you say happed is really that hard to resist then I believe it is not your fault and you should be very proud to have been able to keep your scenes enough to get the strength to run away."_

I smiled at Ari.

"_Now I am very sorry to say I must go back to my people. Something has been troubling them lately. We can feel bad things coming. Hopefully we will meet again soon. And you should probably get back to the surface. Your friends must be worried," _I hugged Ari the best I could under water and he quickly swam away.

I sighed. Tapping the gem about 30 messages came into my mind.

"Eve, please come back. McGonagall has already chewed out Slughorn, and nobody blames you"-Niles

"Eve, please reply. I'm getting sick of everyone freaking out around here. They found your robes by the Lake but nothing else. You're not running around in your underwear are you?"-Jacob

"Eve. I know your probably not going to respond to this message because you haven't to the other six I sent you but you need to come back. I know you need time so come out when you're ready. And soon if that's not too much to ask."-Zane

I marveled at all the messages. They really cared. Some of them surprised me, like Zane's. Zane left the majority of the messages and in all of them he sounded genuinely worried, not at all like his usual self.

I smiled as I preformed a bubble head charm and took away my gills. Tapping the gem twice I said "Niles, Jacob and Zane. Hey guys. Sorry about that. I'm better now. I'm coming up. Meet me by the lake."

I took my time getting to the top, just floating and enjoying the water, even though it was freezing cold.

Breaking the surface I saw all three guys on the shore. Swimming up to them I smiled apologetically. Before I could even get out a sentence I was being pulled into a bone crushing hug by Niles, Jacob and Zane. Laughing, I hugged them back all the same.

"Ms. Ellis!" a voice broke through the laughing.

A relived looking Headmistress strode over to where we were. Handing me my robes I look down realizing I was still wearing a bikini. I snapped my fingers to become dry, but I was still a bit damp. I never could get that spell right. I pulled on my robes and faced the Headmistress.

"I am so sorry dear. Apparently Professor Slughorn was unaware of you status as a vampire. I can personally tell you he got an earful and Gryffindor was given 20 points for your excellent self control. Not many vampires could resist the call of fully exposed unicorn blood."

The headmistress gave a rare small smile. I smiled back.

After that exchange the boys and I headed back to the common room. By now it was almost curfew. Luckily Niles had gotten my bag from potions. I quickly pulled out the journal and headed up to my room for the others. In there I ran into Cat.

"Hey you were right. During Herbology, Giselle tried to hex me, but the curse bounced straight off and hit Professor Longbottom. She got detention." After talking with Cat for a few more minutes I finally managed to get the invisibility cloaks and other journals.

The cloaks were other presents from Grey. He found them in and old magical castle that had been abandoned for centuries. Surprisingly they still worked perfectly. Pulling out the journal we all fought over where we wanted to go first.

"Now guys remember. We've got all year to do everything. Now if you guys don't mind I think we should check out this room first. It got a secret passage way to the kitchens and was apparently used as a hideout for a group of Gryffindors a few decades ago. The Marauders' I think. I was hoping the room was still intact and we could use it as our own private common room."

The guys all quickly agreed. All throwing on an invisibility cloak we followed a short ways down the portrait hole to empty space on the wall.

Reaching for the right stone (three stones away from the suit of armor and five up) I reached around until I felt something invisible. Almost like a doorknob. Trying to turn the door knob wouldn't work and neither did saying "_Alohomora_" while holding it either. Giving it one last try I sent power through the doorknob and turned. It opened with a click.

Slipping inside, torches immediately went up lighting the space around us.

Very thick, comfy couches and armchairs were set around the room with many bookshelves lining the walls. After looking around the room for a bit we headed back outside. We decided to go back and get some sleep, since the guys had been up all last night and all the commotion that had happened today.

Sneaking back quietly to my room, I decided I wasn't really tired yet so I went over to my trunk. A gift from my great grandpa Robert on my mom's side. Robert was a master at inventing magical objects of all sorts. The trunk had nine compartments and nine different locks on it. The first compartment was a nearly unlimited storage space. The second compartment was a training room. If you want to climb a mountain the chest provides a mountain for you. It's nearly impossible to get hurt though from all the safety charms my mom made him put on it. The third room is my own private island. It had stretched on for miles and had everything from waterfall to dessert to mountains in there. The fourth one was a workshop. My grandpa Dean, great grandpa Grey, grandma Bella, great grandpa Robert and grandpa Will (broom maker) often brought me down here to teach me pretty much everything they know.

It was basically a tradition in our family that you had to do something strange or exiting as an occupation and NEVER, EVER, EVER even consider working for the ministry. They've tried to screw over our family for generations. A while ago the department of mysteries even tried to arrest my Dad because he was to powerful to be safe or some other stupid reason like that. Of course we won the case. You couldn't just arrest someone for being powerful. There was no law against it. And then they tried to create a law that would allow them to arrest him. The Wizimgot disapproved. You might have as well locked up Albus Dumbledore or Merlin.

The fifth compartment was a detailed potions lab with solid gold cauldrons and recipes the ministry would kill to get a hold of. Which they have tried. It was probably the second most stocked potions lab in England. The first being our families' manor.

The sixth compartment was a library twice the size of the Hogwarts library, with books three times as old.

The seventh was a personal favorite of mine. It was a full sized Quidditch pitch, filled with top of the line supplies and brooms (made by Will and Robert of course.)

The eighth was a carbon copy of my room at our manor. It was put in here in case I ever got sick of my roommates or if I was just homesick and wanted to be around something familiar.

But out of all of the compartments the ninth one was probably Robert's greatest work. It was a sort of portal, a lot like the floo network except you didn't need powder or a fireplace and the ministry can't track you.

Climbing into the fourth compartment I looked around the well kept workshop. Every type of wood, metal, magical core, tool, gem, and rare artifact, was in this room.

Half finished wands, brooms, and other unidentified object littered the tables. I smiled a conjured a thick piece of gold, working through long hours a plan already forming in my mind.

* * *

A few weeks passed by and the unicorns blood incident was forgotten. We had covered so much ground over the last few weeks we knew the school like the back of our hand. We had successfully snuck into the kitchens, gotten into all four common rooms, seen inside the Room of Requirement, explored the entire lake with Ari (but for some reason Zane always acted strange around Ari.), the headmasters office, found all nine known secret passage ways and a few others, made friends with the thestrals and had snuck into the Three broomsticks to get some butter beer.

Tonight we were going to explore the Chamber of Secrets.

I had only ever heard stories of how The-Boy-Who-Lived had defeated a basilisk. When he was only twelve too!

We usually took turns between the nights we would stay up considering we all needed sleep.

So on Tuesday, Thursday, Saturdays and Sunday we all roamed the castle.

I was exiting my trunk, extremely excited to see The Chamber. Rushing out of the portrait hole I made way for our private common room. Inside we had personalized it a bit touching up some stuff; using cleaning charms to get rid of the dust, and adding a bit of our own books.

I grabbed the invisible doorknob, put power into it and stepped into the room. Jacob was lazily twirling his wand, while Niles was working to catch up on his homework.

Unsurprisingly Zane was engrossed in one of the many Marauder written books. "Hey Eve, you've got to come see this. These guys are amazing. They completed the Animagus transformation shortly after third year and even then they probably could have done it sooner except they needed to do all this research. I don't think anyone has been able to get this much information in one place. I thought that was impossible to do it this young but here is. Every note, every instruction. I think we could seriously become Animagi."

That caught everyone's attention pretty darn quickly.

"Eve, I mean I know you wanted to go to the chamber tonight, but I think we should really give this a shot. Do you think we could save the Chamber for Saturday?"

Without hesitation I said, "Yeah, of course. Like I said in the beginning, we've got all year."

All the guys seemed to get really excited. Suddenly the chamber didn't seem so important anymore.

"Thanks Eve." Zane seemed to get an exited air about him. A new challenge for him like this was like telling Niles and Jacob there was a new Weasly Wizard Wheeze product and they would be the first to get it. "Now what it says here is that first we need to make a potion to find out what Animagus we're going to be. It's supposed to be pretty easy but the ingredients are very rare. But I don't think we could take all of this stuff from Slughorn without him knowing. Most of this stuff you can't even buy in the most professional potion shops."

"But how the heck are—"

"Consider it done. What do we need?"

Zane just laughed and shook his head as the other boys stared, shocked.

I just smirked. "Seriously guys. When have you known me not to have a plan?" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok..." Jacob said, "Go get the ingredients."

The lead all the guys to my trunk and into my potions lab.

I let them gawk a bit at all the stuff until I snapped them out of it.

"Ok then. Let's get started."

* * *

It took many hours, lots of concentration, and several very rare ingredients, but we were almost done. All the potion had to do was sit for 8 hours and 32 minutes at 234 degrees.

I put a charm on the burner to stop after the right amount of time in case we were late on taking it off.

After the potion we were all pretty tired. Hugging the guys' goodnight, I climbed out of the trunk and headed to my room. Snapping on my pjs I climbed under the nice warm covers.

Sighing I fell asleep.

* * *

I gasped as I sat up willing myself to not scream. Pulling on my outer cloak and grabbing my wand I snapped my fingers, too set on what was going to happen to remember to call the guys, or realize I had just apparated in Hogwarts.

In my head the vision kept repeating itself over and over again. Blood. So much blood. But I was too worried to think about giving in.

I ran deep into the Forbidden Forest not caring if I got expelled, jumping over fallen branches and bushes.

'_Come on. It was here. Where are they?!'_

My breath was coming in short shallow gasps and my heart was racing. My blood was pumping and I nearly cried out with frustration.

A loud cry of the unicorn alerted me to their presence.

Not waiting for a second I flung through the bushes and shouted "_Arania Exumai__"_

The giant Acromantula was flung back into a large bolder, dead on the impact. The blood was foul and clouded my scenes from the alluring smell behind me. I took one smell of the unicorn's blood and knew I was too late.

Tears springing to my eyes as I watched the dying unicorn try to comfort it golden little foul.

Holding up my hands and dropping my wand I tried to show no sign as a threat as I approached the creature.

My heart broke as I saw the beautiful creature spraled out on the leaves, it's white coat, covered in its own silver blood.

"_There, There little one...Everyone will be alright..." _I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks as the mother cooed to her baby.

Approaching her I started stroking her mane. I fired off every healing spell I knew but none of them were working fast enough. There was too much damage. I cast a spell to make her lose feeling. She instantly relaxed.

Sliding her eyes to me the mother said, "_Thank you. You are very kind. I can never repay you for what you have done. You have saved my little angel and at least now I am not in pain..." she took in a deep breath "Help her. Please help my little baby. She can't survive out here by herself. She is only a few days old...Please...please_."

The mother shut her eyes and slowly gave her very last breath.

I couldn't tell you how long I sat there crying holding the golden baby unicorn in my arms, stroking her mane I whispered words of how sorry I was I couldn't get there in time and how much I'm sure her mother loved her. I sobbed as I relized if I had just gotten their sooner I could have saved her. We both wept over the dead mother's body. I prayed that whereever she was now she was alright. I silently promised the mother that I would make sure no one would every hurt her baby.

And so it was as I drifted off into sad, dreamless sleep, holding her in my arms that we bonded.

That she became my familiar.

* * *

My eyes immediately snapped open as a branch broke just yards away.

I heard deep breathing and saw to outline of a dark cloaked figure. They just stood there. "Eve...Eve..." the raspy voice called out.

Stretching out a long white hand it was about to come forward, "_Eve!" _it hissed.

I couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the being. It took everything in my to remember how to breathe, not even having enough sense to call my wand.

For unknown reasons this _thing_ brought out an immense amount of fear in me. It shook me to the core just laying eyes on it.

When it looked like it was going to step forward, there was a rustle of leaves. Hissing it ran back into the trees and out of sight.

With the creature gone I gained back my scenes. I called my wand and fired half a dozen stunning spells in less than a second only to have them bounce away from my target with ease.

It was still night but it was easy to tell who it was. Half a foot taller than me, his long hair flew behind him in the wind as his green eyes shown out through the night.

I lowered my wand.

Running to Zane I sobbed into his chest only able to make out parts of sentences before I started crying again.

"Vision. Ran here. Killed spider. Too late. Could only" hiccup "save baby" Was all he heard. I left out the part about the creature. I wasn't even sure it happened and there was no way I would be able to explain what I seen. Explain what I felt...

I shivered at the very thought of the monster.

Zane only had to look around to understand what happened. Easily picking me up, bridal style, he whispered to his ring, that he'd found me. Giving a high whistle the baby unicorn followed behind.

Zane carried me with ease as I silently cried. Giving small whispers of, "It's alright Eve. We'll figure something out," and "Shh. Don't worry, I got you Eve. It's all going to be fine, I promise."

Zane kept whispering and stroking my hair until we reached the edge of the forbidden forest. Taking me to one of the secret passage ways, he led the baby unicorn until we emerged in our private common room.

Summoning my trunk I opened the third compartment and leaded the baby down. _"I promise I'll come back later after classes. You should be able to find some berries and other animals on the island."_

Nuzzling my cheek the unicorn took one last glance as it reluctantly climbed into the chest.

Closing the trunk and banishing it back to the room I just stared at the wall.

I felt Zane staring at me, barley breathing, not sure if he needed to comfort me or give me some space.

I slowly turned around to face those bright green eyes. Slowly wrapping my arms around him I pulled him close and put my head at the crook of his neck, not crying, not saying anything. I didn't know which emotion would drive me Crazy first. Sadness of Fear. I didn't know why but hugging Zane helped.

Almost instantly Zane wrapped his arms around my waist.

Zane held me tightly in his arms rubbing soothing circles on my back and playing with strands of my hair.

It seemed far too soon but we broke apart. I kissed him on the cheek and he brushed a loose strand of hair from my face. Zane's face was only inches from mine. _'I never really realized how pretty his eyes were'_. I could feel his breath on my face as I was sure he could feel mine. When we were only an inch apart the door slammed open to reveal a very worried Niles and Jacob.

Pulling away from Zane, they both immediately engulfed me in a bone breaking hug.

After they both made a show of seeing if I was alright they finally let me sit down.

I started from the beginning. From the vision to where they barged in. That is I left out the part about the _thing_. And me and Zane.

After we were done, Zane looked down at his watch. "Hey guys. I'm sorry but people are going to be waking up soon. We got to go."

Nodding, we all stood back and headed for the common room. When Jacob and Niles were a few feet in front of us, I was surprised to feel Zane take my hand and give it the same old comforting squeeze. I lightly blushed and Zane gave his trademark smirk. We headed back to the common room hand in hand completely oblivious to the playful smirks that rested on the faces of our friends as the pretended not to notice.

* * *

I woke up the next day, tired but none the less I got up stretching my aching muscles. I got dressed and went to the mirror. This was quickly becoming a routine.

My hair was now a soft light brown, which was straight with some nice side bangs with silver tips. I changed my eyes to a rosy pink and covered my face with some small freckles.

I ate breakfast in the great hall and went to classes. They all went by in a blur, since I did sleep through History of Magic. Afterwards I was so beat from last night I cold barley stand. So gladly lying down in my bed I took a nap.

Getting up I realized it was time for lunch. Snapping my fingers I my clothes became unwrinkled. I opened my trunk and wished my baby unicorn good afternoon. She didn't recognize me at first but remembered my smell. Talking to her for a bit I explained my power to change form. Thinking for a bit I said, "I think I'll name you Kara. Do you like that?" She nodded. Petting her mane I wished her good bye and headed for the Great hall. Half way though I got an idea...Yesterday I apparated. Would I be able to do it again?

Closing my eyes I tried to get that familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube. I felt like I was almost there when I came in contact with the wards. Snapping back I nearly fell from the force but balanced myself in time. Slightly frustrated, I thought, _'What had I done differently?'_

Recalling last night I remembered, waking up sweating, calling my wand to me, throwing on my outer cloak, snapping my fingers...That's it! I used Elf magic.

Closing my eyes I imagined appearing in the great hall. I snapped my fingers. With a little 'pop' I felt myself turn in an awkward fashion and then land flat on my face.

"Ow."

"Eve?" One of the guys asked unsure.

"Yes, dummy. Now help me up."

Niles rolled his eyes but none the less, took my hand and easily steadied me. "Did you just apparate in Hogwarts?"

Keeping a blank face I looked at Niles for a few seconds, then at the place I appeared, then around the great hall where I had attracted quite a lot of attention, and then back to Niles.

"Of course not, that's impossible." Sitting down next to Zane I started piling my plate with food while Zane just chuckled.

Niles looked confused while Jacob just shrugged. They had known me long enough to not really be surprised about stuff anymore.

Keeping the subject light, I sent small smiles to tell the guys I was alright. They relaxed a bit but still looked worried.

After we all started eating Jacob said, "So did you guys hear the news? The prefects were able to convince the teachers to have a Halloween dance. There's a rumor going around that they even hired the Weird Sisters."

"That's so cool. What are you guys going as?"

Before he could reply we were interrupted by a loud beautiful phoenix song. I smiled as Rain flew through the window. Everyone marveled at the beautiful bird, and even more when she dropped a large package in front of me and landed on my shoulder.

I cooed over Rain for a few seconds, telling her what a great bird she was, before I finally opened the letter tied to her leg.

_To my favorite granddaughter Guinevere,_

_I can't describe in words how proud I am of you for getting into Hogwarts, and getting placed in Gryffindor too! Even though I think you would be learning so much more at home from us, I am so glad that you are getting this experience._

_I am so glad you are making good use of the artifacts I had given you and don't you dare try to deny it! I know as well as anyone that you are sneaking around the castle, but we can hardly blame you can we? I mean you can't just give an eleven year old these things and not expect them to use them. Now I want you to remember to tell me all about what you've discovered in your next letter._

_Anyway back to the point of writing this letter. I was most impressed with your project. Not many elves would put all the dedication into making one, which is why I have decided to give you the right materials. Inside you will be able to find the best materials possible for your project that I have collected from around the world in over all my years as a treasure hunter._

_Best of luck and remember never hesitate when you need something like this for I will always be happy in teaching you in the ways of our ancestors._

_Never forget I love you,_

_Your great, great grandpa Grey_

I closed the letter, I was literally bouncing with excitement as I laughed clutching the package for dear life. Taking all the boys hands I immediately transported us to the forth compartment of my trunk.

Not even waiting to explain, I tore open the package like a mad woman as I gaped at what I found inside.

Inside were pure sleets of a magical metal in blood red, along with so many magical jewels and artifacts all having great magical histories of their own.

Shooing the boys away I quickly turned on the time turner function of my trunk. You could spend months in here and it would be seconds out there but you would age as it you were outside.

I worked for about an hour going over every detail to make sure it was perfect.

The beautiful sword gleamed as I marveled in its beauty. A few weeks ago I had started making the sword so I finished rather quickly, and with the help of my elemental skills it went even faster.

Stepping out of the trunk I smiled at the guys and held out the sword.

It was made of a magic medal, not even the most powerful elemental could make. It was light as a feather but so sharp it could cut bones and other swords straight in half and the medal would always stay sharp and clean. The hilt of the sword was made of silver and gold incrusted with jewels all enchanted to do different things. Some were to give the user extra strength, some speed, and some the knowledge of your opponents next move. Engraved in the blade was a black phoenix. Adding several charms and artifacts to it became a very deadly weapon.

The guys stared in awe of the blade until Zane said, "Is that...That's an elven blade isn't it?" He stared with wide eyes "You made it?"

I nodded. They ways of my ancestors had been long forgotten. They made the most beautiful weaponry, preferring bows and arrows, but when they made swords their work was unmatched.

Zane held his hand out silently asking for permission to hold it. I gave it and he ran his hands over the sword covering every inch. Stepping back he slashed it in the air in complicated practiced movements. My eyebrows rose above my hairline as I watched. He was good.

"Amazing..." he whispered.

He handed it back reluctantly.

"When did you learn?" I asked. I never realized how little I knew about the guys even after how much time I spent with them.

"My father believes a man should be able to defend himself in other ways then just magic. Been training me in all weaponry since I could hold a sword."

"Impressive. Grey being Grey was incredibly proud to be what he was and taught me everything about the elves including our weapons."

Zane and I immediately launched into a discussion about the elves while Niles and Jacob watched in fascination. Somewhere through the conversation we started speaking the ancient language without knowing. Niles and Jacob both quickly lost interest since they couldn't understand.

For a while it seemed like we would never run out of things to say. He asked when I sung I used my voice as an elf, "Never. Using that anywhere near humans could be dangerous." I had inherited most of the elf's magic. Elf magic was used wandlessly and in the ancient language. Finding the name to the ancient language was Gray's biggest goal. From weapons, to history, to spells, to runes, there was so much talk about. Jacob looked at his watch in pure boredom and said, "Hey guys the potion should be ready now."

We all froze for a second. Jacob seemed to have finally realized what he had said. When we had all gain our scenes back I summoned my trunk and we all climbed inside.

I ran to the caldron and scooped up four vials while bottling the rest. Setting the potion on the shelf in my private potion closet I walked back outside, I saw all the guys leaning over the Marauder book.

Joining the guys we all took a vile and sat down. Jacob opened the vial and drowned his in one gulp. We all anxiously watched Jacob. After about ten seconds Jacob slouched in his chair. His breathing became faster, and his skin paled.

I started panicking. _'Oh my god. I'm just created a poison and my friend drank it!'_

Right when I was about to run to the cabinet for a bezoar a blue mist surrounded Jacob. The mist swirled in the air for a few moments before forming into a fox. The fox leapt in the air for a bit before fading.

Running for the book i read out loud, "In order for this potion to work it has to feed off your energy to become familiar to your magic in order to get what animal your most like. The more power you have the less draining it will be. This is one of the many reasons becoming an Animagus is not recommended because if the potion were to take too much of your energy it could become fatal. Use with caution."

Jacob leaned back in his chair. I ran to the closet and got four vials of an energy potion. Jacob eagerly sipped and all the color returned to his face.

"Thanks Eve." He smiled and said, 'So, I'm a fox...Cool." I laughed and hugged him glad he was okay.

Pulling apart Niles, Zane and I all grabbed a vial. Sitting down we all drank the vial in one gulp. I waited but no draining came. _'It must be feeding of the natural power I get from the creatures.'_ A blue mist surrounded me and formed into a beautiful snow leopard. It was around the size of a lion but was still sleek and quiet.

I looked and found that Niles had a lynx while Zane had a large black wolf.

Jacob handed the energy potion to Zane and Niles while I declined.

We all were exited and discussed our animal forms for a while. We eventually decided that this was enough for today and headed for my third compartment.

Hugging Kara, I never left her side as we walked along the beach of my private island. We all talked for a while and sat down in the sand. Our robes soon became a problem.

"Here Niles, stand up."

I put a hand on Niles shoulder when he got up and transfigured his clothes into some red swim trunks. I was shocked at how much muscle Niles really had. The school robes really covered a lot of you. Transfiguring Jacob's robes into blue swim trunks he had slightly more muscle than Niles. But nobody had more muscle than Zane. He wasn't kidding when he said had trained him since he could hold a sword. He had a pretty good six pack and nice strong arms. Really I didn't think it was possible for an 11 year old to have that much muscle. I had to admit, Zane looked really good in his dark green swim trunks.

Exploring the lake the guys always wore shirts. I always assumed it was because they were embarrassed but I really don't see why.

Turning back from the guys I transfigured my own robes into a grey two piece. Not giving the guys time to react I ran to the clear blue water and dove in.

The guys soon followed and dove in to. So we spent the next few hours swimming and walking on the beach. I also introduced the guys to cliff diving. We played chicken for a while and buried Niles in the sand.

When we were all tired and the stars were out on the island, I said goodbye to Kara and we left the trunk. I un-transfigured the guys swim trunks and hugged the guys good night.

Lying down in my four poster bed I said goodnight to Cat and closed the curtains. I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Eve is affected by blood a lot because how young she is. She didn't outright attack the unicorn in the clearing because she had a vision and knew what to expect and also had the spider blood to distract her. Add the sadness that came with watching a unicorn die she really didn't feel like drinking blood.**

**The reason the stunners were so easily deflected was because of the ring, not because Zane was somehow able to put up a powerful shield to guard spells from someone as experienced as Eve.**

**For the elves, imagine what the elves in _Eragon_ are like.**


End file.
